1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to software for business supply chains, particularly when using RFID or similar tagging of products and components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large business enterprises are trying to become more efficient in the way they conduct business. Globalization is driving a major set of changes, including outsourcing of non-core business activities to external suppliers, manufacturers, logistics, and other business partner organizations.
Mature software application systems are available for business process and inventory tracking and modeling. These include ERP (enterprise resources planning) packages such as SAP, as well as many other inventory, accounting, manufacturing, and bill of materials systems. However, these systems are primarily focused on tracking the quantity of a given item, by its SKU (stock keeping unit), by storage and use locations.
To provide for more flexible partner and supplier arrangements, it is often desirable to employ an outside company to manage inventory, such as (e.g.) the manufacturer of that product, or a repair service that has control of the product while it is being repaired or refurbished. It is also desirable to track specific item-level data, including but not limited to serial numbers, product warranties, expire dates, product properties (pH, temperature, humidity). Such tracking can provide more efficient management of large inventories in multiple locations on behalf of multiple parties.
RFID (radio frequency identification) technology provides item, carton, or pallet level tags that contain an integrated circuit chip, an internal data state, and an antenna. Upon receiving a pulse of electromagnetic energy, the RFID Tag will become energized, and will broadcast a radio signal containing its internal data in a pre-defined encoded format. Some tags can also (a) perform and relay physical readings, such as temperature, humidity, or pH (acidity), and/or (b) allow information to be written back to the tag, which will then be broadcast upon subsequent reading of the tag. Extensive published information is available regarding RFID tag and reader technology.
Therefore to perform more accurate and useful tracking of inventory and other items,—moving within a business enterprise, it is desirable to (a) read the RFID tags of products at control nodes in designated areas at remote warehouse locations and transmit the resulting data to a central product tracking server, (b) receive and enrich the data so received, by adding master reference and associative data, (c) store pre-defined rules regarding product tracking events, (d) provide messages to other business systems (such as ERP, accounting, or EDI systems) in pre-defined formats, and (e) provide an ad hoc item level product inquiry, tracking, and reporting capability for online enterprise users.
Timely and detailed (enriched) item level tracking can (e.g.) allow a supplier to deliver a substantial level of tracking services along with their product, thus in a sense converting the product into a “service,” i.e., the product is always available at the customer's site, in the appropriate quantities, with no additional actions needing to be taken by the customer, much like the way that natural gas (product) is delivered to a gas stove, yet is considered as a utility service.
Note: The term “enterprise” refers generally to large multi-functional organizations, which may be for-profit, non-profit, or governmental, usually with multiple locations, multiple business processes or functions, and large numbers (often thousands) of employees. Such organizations have come to rely critically on electronic accounting and inventory systems to control inventory and other processes, since these are generally too complex for any individual(s) to understand.